The Assassin Meets the Hacker
by MentallyUnstableOtaku
Summary: Summery: Set in the Cowboy Bebop world but the main focus is on the relationships and pasts of the main protagonists Tsuna, a friend's OC and Edward from Cowboy Bebop. This idea came from me role-playing with two of my friends who go by the names Maka and Tsuna, we all came up with the ideas and Edward (me) wrote it. (Tsuna's profile:/u/3966124/)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's the year 2064 and the earth is a disaster, from the space gate accident that happened in 2021, because of this debris of the moon continues to fall onto the earth's surface constantly, this was know as the "Gate accident" which in fifty years left the earth with three quarters less of the population and caused most humans to abandon earth to other planets.

On the streets of a country that went by the name of Japan years ago, a young boy was walking down one peculiar street wondering around aimlessly. He had hair as black as a starless night and he adorned a bandage around his left eye which concealed it and his right eye was blue and he wore typical rags. It had been a few weeks since he had left his family at the age of ten so looking for food was a chore. He continued down the road until he reached a fork in the road and turned into an alleyway, empty. He was about to move on when he saw the trash can rattle, he walked up closer and hide behind a crate then he saw what looked like a young boy that was slightly younger than himself. The boy popped out of the trash can fully he appeared to have a circuit board in his mouth and a pair of goggles strapped to his face that was connected to a machine beside the can. He was a red head with his eyes concealed behind the goggles, 'What's he doing on his own? Aren't children his age meant to be in daycare, orphanage or a foster home and if not where's his parents?' he thought as the other boy got up and grabbed the machine off the ground and a satellite. He strapped the satellite to his butt and the machine went on his head and headed off out of town, the boy followed.

He noticed that the other boy was flailing his arms childishly until he reached an abandoned looking building with the roof partly burnt off. The the boy left the door open long enough so that he could walk in after the boy, the place was filled with junk there was one small spot uncovered where the other boy put his belongings down and and sat down.


	2. Chapter 1: First Contact

**Chapter 1: First Contact**

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

I decided to hide behind some of the junk to observe the boy, he remembered to shut the door and did so and then took off his goggles to wipe his eyes from sleep. I could see his eye's now they were an amber colour and very cat like, after giving a long yawn he put his goggles on again. I tried to move a little closer to see what he was doing but I tripped over some of the junk surrounding the area I ended up drowned in metals and electrical components.

I couldn't tell what was going on but I heard light footsteps, I panic, 'Oh no, what I'm I going to do? What if he kills me?' I didn't have any more time for more questions to race through my head as I heard the scraps around me being moved. The shuffling of the pieces got closer and louder until I felt a shadow slightly towering over me. My curiosity got the better of me, as I turned slowly just enough to see any sort of reaction, I saw none, all I saw was a skinny young boy with copper skin, a white t-shirt that didn't seem to fit him in both ways of being to big or small and a pair of black biker shorts. His goggles hiding even the smallest amount of emotion he just stood there not moving his mouth, head or any limbs. He just stood there supposedly staring at him, well what else could he be staring at? Then the boy reached out to my head, I froze in a panicked state as his hand moved toward a big piece of plastic two inches from my ear and then he returned to the empty space on the floor. Then I got up, it was clear he knew I was there, well I think he does, so I moved within eye contact and speaking distance. He looked unaware of my presence, I move closer to see what he was tinkering with, it was the circuit board from earlier and putting it into the plastic cover case type thing from a few moments ago as well. "Yes Tomato's finished, weeeeeeee!" screamed the boy, startling me and caused me to take a step back and take a clumsy journey to the floor landing me on top of the junk instead of underneath. The boy turns around and looks straight at me there's no denying it he knows I'm here. Suddenly the boy spoke "HIIIIIIIII!" I was paralysed with fear and confusion but realised the tone in his voice wasn't angry or murderous but happy and excited. The boy pulled his goggles from his eyes and let them loosely hang from his neck, his face was innocent and full of curiosity and then he spoke once more "Do you want to be Edward's friend?". Confusion started to seep in again he appeared to be speaking another language, I spoke in Italian. I figured that the boy wouldn't know how to speak Italian as he was quite young and was speaking a language that seemed alien to me, so I decided the best thing to do is to be quiet and see what happens.

The boy continued to wait for an answer, I felt like I was being rude but what could I do? I decided there's no point in sitting there doing nothing in awkward silence so I spoke. * In Italian * "Hi, I'm sorry I only speak Italian I don't understand you and I don't think you do either, unless do you?". Then out no of nowhere the boy jumped into the junk ocean, 'Where'd he go? He just disappeared!' I thought. As quickly as he disappeared, he reappeared with a computer microphone in his mouth and crawled to his computer and said "All right! Let's see if Tomato works". He turns on 'Tomato' and connects the microphone to it then without warning shoves it in my face, I hesitate before finally saying something. * In Italian * "Hello, what are you trying to do?" Then a sentence spoke out of Tomato in what I think is the same language as the boy's who in response danced his fingers across the keyboard. This time a sentence in Italian it said "Using Tomato as an accurate translator". "Wow, that's amazing!" I replied "Yeah!, Edward sorry, Ed doesn't know Italian" the boy responded while sheepishly smiling and scratching his head. I spoke again "Oh it's okay, I don't think anyone around here does and it doesn't seem to be you first language". The boy this time responded with a simple nod, "What language do you speak, um Edward was it?" I asked.

"Yes Ed is Ed, it's short for Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tiverusky IV!" he exclaimed while rolling his tongue on the last part, "Oops Ed almost forgot, Edward speaks Japanese, Ed thought everyone here spoke it it". 'This guy's a little weird maybe it's normal for over here, no now that I think about it I saw people on my way here acting like people I would know' my thoughts were interrupted by Edward speaking "Hey, you didn't answer Ed's question lation!" he said while grabbing me and tugging my shirt repeatedly. "Wha..?" my sentence drifted as I tried to remember until I gave up and spoke "Okay I don't know, what was the question again?" I asked. Then Edward spoke again "Silly stranger person Edward's question was, do you want to be Edward's friend?".


End file.
